Un persocom en kuroshitsuji
by Alice primera
Summary: victorique hermana de chii y freya esta en la mansion phantomhive ciel envia a sebastian por un invento del futuro y trae una persocom chobits! Oc x ciel
1. Chapter 1

_Un persocom en kuroshitsuji_

_Ni soy dueña de mayordomo negro o chobits_

Punto de vista normal (en la mansión Phantomhive)

"Sebastián" llamo el joven Earl Ciel Phantomhive

"¿Usted me llamo?" dijo el mayordomo conocido como Sebastián Michael

"Necesito un invento del futuro, me da curiosidad" dijo el joven

"Mm, ¿eso es una orden? "Dijo el mayordomo

"Si, Sebastián esto es una orden" dijo el muchacho enseñando su contrato

"Yes, mi señor" dijo el mayordomo y desapareció de la nada

En el edificio de la casa de la señorita hibiya

La señorita estaba asumida en sus pensamientos:

_Necesito un lugar para que victorique se quede, Mmm como lo hare aquí ya esta chií pero victorique necesita encontrar a su persona que es solo para ella también freya esta con ella después del incidente de chií ella ya encontró a su persona que es solo para ella pero victorique necesita encontrar a su persona ideal._

**Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un muchacho alto con el cabello negro y ojos rojos**

"disculpe señorita, sabe donde se venden los persocom" dijo el mayordomo

"Tienes suerte aquí yo estaba buscando a una persona para regalarle uno, es uno personalizado" dijo ella _es mi oportunidad _ pensó

"En serio" dijo el joven curioso

"Si, ven te la voy a enseñar" dijo la señorita hibiya

Ambos entraron y la señorita le enseño la persocom

"Está en muy buenas condiciones, ¿cómo se prende?" dijo el joven

"este ven te lo explicare" dijo la señorita hibiya

Después de explicar

"La persocom es muy especial por eso se prende de ahí" dijo la Srta. Hibiya

"Entonces ¿me la podría yo llevar?" pregunto el joven

"si pero la debe de cuidar después de prenderla no vuelva a apretar de ahí porque si no se formatea" dijo la Srta. hibiya

"Ok, la cuidare mucho entonces" dijo el joven

"Muchas gracias" dijo la señorita hibiya

"adiós" dijo el joven

"Espera, le tendrás que enseñar a hablar porque se perdieron todos sus datos y cuando se prenda namas dirá una palabra"

"Bueno, me las arreglaré" dijo el joven

Pensamientos de hibiya

_Mm, ese era el mayordomo del anime kuroshitsuji que vio victorique antes de formatearla de seguro ella cambiara el guion poco a poco se acordara que bien que elegí a la persona, ese joven Ciel Phantomhive._

Pensamientos de Sebastián

_Mm, eso fue fácil quiero ver la cara del joven maestro cuando sepa de donde se prende, será muy divertido además de seguro sabe leer le daré un diccionario y aprenderá el significado de las palabras que genial idea, namas esta oculta entre este papel se parece a una momia bueno al menos lleva algo para taparle el cuerpo_

**Fin del cap.**

**Ok, la siguiente Ciel vera a la persocom jaja tendrá una cara muy roja cuando se entere LOL! **


	2. Nota

_**Nota**_

_**Casi termino el 2 cap voy casi al ultimo lo siento por tardarme minna-san lo subiré pronto**_


	3. Victorique despierta

**Un persocom en kuroshitsuji**

_Capitulo 2:_

_Victorique despierta_

Punto de vista normal (En la mansión Phantomhive)

_Toc Toc_

"Entra" dijo Ciel

Cuando escucho eso Sebastián entro y dijo

"Con su permiso señor, aquí tiene lo que me pidió" dijo Sebastián

Sebastián entro con la persocom, Ciel levanto la vista de sus papeles y se sonrojo y dijo

"Por qué traes una chica desnuda ¡Sebastián!" dijo el muchacho sonrojado

Lo que dijo el joven hiso a Sebastián suspire

"Bochan, esta es un persocom un invento del futuro si no me cree eche un vistazo a sus orejas, además nunca miento" dijo Sebastián

"Ya veo" murmuro Ciel

"¿Cómo se prende?" Ciel dijo

"Pues bochan, esa es la parte complicada" dijo Sebastián

"¿Cómo?" pregunto Ciel confundido

Sebastián dejo a la persocom en una silla y le susurro al oído de donde se prendía

"Imposible, mientes" dijo Ciel aun sonrojado

"Bochan yo nunca miento" dijo Sebastián

"Está bien te creo, préndela mientras yo me doy la vuelta" dijo Ciel

"Bochan usted la va a prender" dijo Sebastián

"Pero" dijo Ciel con la cara muy sonrojado

"Bochan, es usted quien me la pidió entonces usted se hará cargo de prenderla" dijo Sebastián

"Está bien, ¡pero no veas!" dijo Ciel

"Si, bochan" dijo Sebastián mientras se ponía una tela para cubrirse los ojos él podía ver pero no le dijo a bochan

Ciel escuchado eso se acerco a la persocom y puso su mano entre sus piernas miro a otro lado y se acerco mas y luego la sujeto con el otro brazo apretó y… hiso como en el primer cap de choibts

"¿Chií?" ella dijo

"¿Qué?" Sebastian y Ciel dijeron

"Chií" ella dijo y miro a Ciel Ciel se sonrojo

"Ese es su nombre sebastian?" Ciel dijo sonrojado

"No bochan tu le debes dar un nombre" Sebastian dijo quitandose la tela

"Mmm, te llamaras…Victorique" Dijo Ciel Sonrojado

"¿Vic..Victo…Victorique?" Victorique dijo

"Una pregunta Sebastian ¿Ella sabe Hablar?" dijo Ciel sonrojado y confuso

"No bochan debemos enseñarle" dijo sebastian _(N/A: estan una semana antes del capitulo primero de la primera temporada)_

"¡Ella no servira de nada en esta casa-" Ciel fu entrecortado cuando victorique agarro su camisa y lo miro triste (Como el primer capitulo de chobits xD)

Ciel la miro el estaba en sus pensamientos

Pensamientos de Ciel:

_No puedo dejarla y si la secuestran por ser un invento del futuro, ademas es muy bonita no seria malo dejarla que se quede aquí y enseñarle cosas_

"Esta bien la dejare quedarse" dijo ciel

"CHii" dijo victorique y lo abrazo

**Fin**

**:# lo siento fue corto me faltaba inpiracion**


End file.
